1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for holding packs of plastic bags of the type having an upper disposable portion and a lower bag portion. The rack has side protectors which direct a user's attention to the top and center of the front of the bag and significantly improve opening and using the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In supermarkets and other retail outlets, there is frequently the need for consumers or store employees to place items in bags to facilitate handling and purchase. For example, produce bags are dispensed directly to customers wherein the customer can bag produce as it is chosen for purchase. Also, in deli or meat departments, store employees place meats and other deli products in bags for the consumer. Further, in bakery departments, store employees place the selected bakery products in bags for the consumer. In the prior art, there are a number of designs for dispensing bags for these purposes.
Roll mounted produce bags are commonly found in modern grocery stores and supermarkets. These bags are designed for customers to use when purchasing fresh produce. The bags currently available are difficult for customers to use for several reasons. First, the bags tend to cling together and are difficult to separate from the roll. Second, it is difficult to tell the open end of the bags from the closed end of the bag. Third, the bags are difficult to open as the sides tend to cling together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,833, commonly owned by applicant, discloses a dispensing assembly for supporting packs of plastic bags. The packs of plastic bags include a disposable upper portion connected to a lower bag portion.
Thus, there are a number of shortcomings with the known rolls of plastic bags and packs of plastic bags. A common problem with bag dispensing systems is presenting a plastic bag in a manner wherein it is easy to open and use.